


Love Always

by lostangelkira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Secrets, Sex, Stalking, Supportive Sam Winchester, Unknown Child, Violent Actions, parent!Dean, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: When Dean and Sam get stranded in a blizzard, they run into Sabrina, a female Hunter that Dean had fallen for, but she disappeared with no notice and no reason why. Discovering the reason why...Dean has to make a choice between the life he's known and the life he wants.





	Love Always

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, the boys stopped the Apocalypse without Sam ending up in Hell. They found the Bunker after getting the key box from a retired Hunter that had recently passed away. Bobby is still around and still has his soul.

*Dean*

 

“I told you we should’ve stopped in the last town,” Sam groused as they creeped down the empty, icy highway in pitch black darkness.

“Damn blizzard came out of nowhere,” he grumbled, slowly correcting as he edged too close to the edge of the road.

“I warned you when I checked the weather after we finished the case,” Sam snapped. “You just didn’t want to listen.”

“Yeah, what—shit!” he cursed as a deer jumped out in front of them.

He jerked the wheel to the right, and right off the road. There was no point in trying to back out of it, he could tell from the incline.

“And now we get to walk 5 miles in this,” Sam sighed. “Just great.”

“I’m sorry, ok?” Dean snapped back. “Thank god I packed snowshoes and our coveralls. Should at least help us keep warm.”

They climbed into their coveralls quickly and strapped their snowshoes over their boots. After loading their pockets with some weapons and a couple of power bars and two bottles of water, they got back up onto the road and started walking. The wind was harsh and the cold made them both shiver as they walked along. Dean tensed when he saw the soft glow of a lantern light out in the forest surrounding the road. It didn’t come any closer, just kept moving through the woods.

As they walked along, they followed the figure, carefully walking into the woods and following them. They were wearing a dark colored hooded cloak. After several minutes, the figure wheeled around, looking right at them. Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. This person…wasn’t human. He could feel it.

“Who are you?” they asked, the voice clearly female. And very familiar.

“Hi, I’m Dean Winchester,” he answered. “This is my brother Sam. We ran off the road when a deer jumped out in front of us. We’re trying to make it to the next town and we can’t get any service out here.”

“Dean?” she asked, sounding surprised and a little…frightened? “H…hi. It’s me, Sabrina Teyes.”

“Sabrina?” he said, surprised. “It’s been a while. I…We’ve missed you.”

“Same here,” she replied, keeping her hood down and her light high.

“Why did you leave us?” he asked, feeling too chicken to even ask why she left him. “We’ve both missed having you at the bunker. You’ve always been welcome.”

“I had to, Dean,” Sabrina sighed. “You…you had to have at least suspected that I’m not…”

“Human?” he finished.

“Yes,” she answered, sounding ashamed.

“I’d had suspicions,” he admitted. “We did all our standard tests and I kept an eye out for you whenever we ran into something new or weird. But you always had our backs on every case, even the one we met you on. You’ve been nothing but kind to us, helping us with everything. I kept thinking maybe you were an angel or one that had lost their Grace at the very least.”

“Hardly,” she said dryly.

“Did either of us ever make you feel unsafe?” Sam asked. “Seriously. We miss having you around. It’s been…what? A year?”

“Year and a half,” she corrected. “This way.”

She started walking again. They started following her. Looking down, he found that she hardly made a sound walking through the snow. And the tracks she left…looked human. But there were strange depressions in the tracks. Like…paw pads? Dean managed to walk next to her. Looking at her, he couldn’t see anything of what she looked like.

“Please,” he pleaded softly. “Why did you go? Was it…was it me?”

“No,” she answered. “It…kind of involves you honestly. But it wasn’t anything you did. My kind…we can look human through natural, magic energy that flows through us. That last case we worked together…do you remember it?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “That was the coven of witches we found in Florida.”

Sabrina nodded. “Remember how they captured me?”

“Yes,” Dean managed to say, his voice cracking as he recalled how panicked he was to get her back.

“They…found out what I am,” she said, her voice soft, sad. “They experimented on me. One curse they were playing with…it caused the energy in me to wither and die. Over the course of that week before I left, it became harder and harder to maintain my human appearance. I couldn’t bear the thought of the two of you running me out once you saw what I really am. So, I left. I was extremely lucky to run into another of my kind and they helped me move out here. I’ve made a home and a good living for myself out here; in a small village that’s hidden away from humans.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Dean said. “Yet, even with the feeling you weren’t human…I always felt comfortable around you. I never felt that you were dangerous. You didn’t have to leave.”

“Trust me,” she replied. “I did.”

They walked along for several more minutes. Sabrina was about to turn deeper into the woods when she stopped. He and Sam stopped, saying nothing. She turned back and moved quickly. Her hood twitched, and the back of her cloak was moving erratically. Turning to her left, she gasped and ran back towards them. She knocked them both to the ground. Before either of them could ask what was happening, Sabrina was tackled off them by something very fast and big. Hearing a crack and followed by a scream, they looked to see a wendigo had her on the ground, about to strike.

“Hey, ugly!” Dean shouted.

The wendigo turned on them, preparing to leap. Sabrina fumbled with something at her waist.

“Dean! Sam! Get behind a tree now!” she shouted.

They listened, ducking behind the largest trees nearby. After a quick incantation of some kind, they huddled as close to center of the tree as they could. A second later, flames engulfed either side of them, the heat nearly unbearable. The wendigo screamed as it was consumed. Moments later, the flames went out, the darkness leaving them near blind.  
Dean was the first to get up. A small lump of sizzling flesh sat dead center of a cone of scorched earth. Snow had melted from the heat. Sabrina was lying in the snow, shivering as she relit her lantern. She pulled her cloak around herself, wincing.

“How did you manage that with no magic?” he asked her, crouching beside her.

She held out a black stone in her gloved hand.

“Flame stone,” she told him, tossing it aside. “Good for one shot of dragon grade fire. Great against wendigos.”

“Are there any more of them out here?” Sam asked.

“No,” Sabrina said, struggling to get to her feet. “That one has been eluding the village guard for a while.”

She cried out when she tried to put weight on her left leg, the limb giving out from under her. When he reached out to help her up, Sabrina moved away. It hurt that she was afraid of them. Of him.

“I’ll be fine, guys,” she bit out, clearly trying to ignore the pain of what had to be a broken leg. “Just keep walking and you’ll come to a gas station. Someone will be coming by at sunup for patrols. I’ll be found. It was good to see the two of you again.”

“We’re not leaving you out here to freeze to death,” Sam told her, grabbing for her wrist.

They froze when she pulled herself back from them, a low hiss heard from in her hood.

“I don’t…I don’t want you to see what I am,” she said. “I…I can’t…”

Dean grabbed the back of her hood and pulled it off. Sabrina went stone still as the clouds parted, moonlight giving them better light to see by. She was a cat girl of some kind. Her fur was as black as his car. Thicker, slate gray fur covered her head and cascaded down just past her shoulders. Her ears twitched on the top of her head. The same sapphire blue eyes he remembered waking up next to shined out of her round face. Her face was more cat than human; having a short muzzle. Her tail was trapped under her legs, the fur slightly longer than what covered her skin. Tears welled in her eyes as he eased closer to her, turning his back to her. Sam helped him get her onto his back, his arms carefully holding her thighs.

“Which way?” he asked.

“Straight ahead,” she finally said after several minutes. “When you find an emerald column, about your height, stop.”

Sam moved ahead a little, making sure nothing else would ambush them in the dark. Once they reached the marker, she reached out and touched it. The magic in it came to life, glowing softly.

“Walk around the column clockwise…and we’ll be in my village,” she told him.

Dean shrugged and walked around like she told him to. Looking down the hill they’d just came up, he was shocked. Where there was once a small clearing and stands of trees, was now a modest, modern village. Paved streets had cars parked along the streets and in driveways. Lights on in the shops were just now starting to go out for the night as they closed.

“Freeze!” a deep male voice growled.

A male like Sabrina was standing before them, holding a gun on them.

“Stand down, Chris!” she shouted. 

“Who are they, Sabrina?” the male, Chris asked, lowering his weapon.

“Sam and Dean Winchester,” she answered.

He looked surprised.

“The _tauraio_ Hunters?” Chris asked, sounding excited.

“Yes,” she told him. “They found me when I was on my way back from checking my orchard. Their car is stranded in a snowbank off the highway. Oh, and that wendigo got the drop on me. Got it roasted, but the damn thing broke my leg.”

“I’ll call ahead to the doc,” Chris told them, pulling a phone from his pocket.

Waving a hand, a medical stretcher appeared out of nowhere. They loaded her onto it and with Chris leading, they got her to the local clinic.

“This way,” a nurse said as they entered, being careful not to jostle the stretcher.

Together, they got her into an exam room and the doctor made his way in. Dean tugged Sam to the side, watching them work. Chris walked back out, no doubt back to his post. The nurse was asking Sabrina questions while the doctor pulled out a thin, glass tablet. From over the doctor’s shoulder, he watched with fascination as the doctor held it over her left leg. The screen lit and showed a perfect X-ray view, the break clean and contained.

“Administer 1mg of Taliamide,” the doctor told the nurse.

She gave Sabrina the injection and a minute later, she was holding the screen while the doctor carefully manipulated her leg until the break was touching.

“Could one of you come here and hold the screen so I keep this lined up?” the doctor asked, not trying to look over his shoulder.

“Sure,” Dean said, coming around to the other side.

Holding the screen in place, the nurse went to another cabinet and prepared another injection. A couple of minutes later, the nurse came back and gave her the injection, right over the break. He watched the break heal in a matter of moments. Sabrina sighed in relief. Five minutes later, the doctor did a basic exam.

“You’re good to go,” he told her. “Have a good evening and a great holiday.”

“Thanks,” she said to the doctor, giving him a hug.

“And don’t forget to take those two to the mayor tomorrow,” the doctor told her as they left.

“What are you exactly?” Dean asked as they walked down the street.

 

*Sabrina*

 

“We’re called Sayancians,” she answered, taking a left from the clinic. “We’re aliens from a faraway planet. It was destroyed a long time ago. Our people fled here, the closest planet that could support life. It took a good 50 years to get here. I was one of the first generations born here.”

“What about your family?” Sam asked.

“I had a good childhood,” she sighed. “I was at a sleepover at a human friend’s house when I was 18. Hunters found our home and killed them. I was homeless for a while. Then I found your kind of Hunters; Ellen and Jo Harvelle. I told them about what I was, and they took me in, trained me. It was a turn of luck when I met the two of you not long after they were killed.”

“You called us… _tauraio_ Hunters?” Dean asked, stumbling slightly on the pronunciation.

She smiled. “You got it right. Good job. Anyway, we’ve found there are two kinds of Hunters. There’s a group that calls themselves Hunters that only exist to kill my people off. We call them _xiati_ Hunters. It translates to ‘genocidal and heartless’. You guys are what we call _tauraio_ Hunters, it translates to ‘protectors, honorable warrior’. Many we label this have discovered us and have listened to us, deemed us not a threat. They protect us when they find any of us that need help and in return, we provide them with tools, help.”

She went quiet, leading them through the town square.

“Getting ready for Christmas?” Dean asked, looking at the lights going up.

“Yep,” she answered. “Our traditions are very similar, so we just adopted the ones here. Tomorrow is the start of festivities, starting with a huge feast that everyone helps provide for.”

“What are you providing?” Dean asked.

She smiled wider. “I run one of the best bakeries in the area. My signature recipe is for Zapara pie.”

“Pie, huh?” Dean asked with a wink.

“Yes, Dean. Pie,” she answered. “It’s a special fruit that I have mastered cultivation on. When harvested and cooked properly, it will result in a filling every color of the rainbow and the flavor is different every time. The best made will always be sweet or tart. If burnt or done poorly, it will be bitter, and the filling will be black.”

“Impressive for only being in business for a year and a half,” Sam said with a whistle.

“I had to work quick,” she sighed as they took a right past the square.

“Why?” Sam asked, sounding concerned.

She swallowed hard as she slowed and walked up to the door to her modest two-story cottage, right behind the town square.

“Look, this snowstorm is only going to get worse,” she told them. “Chris will have our local mechanic tow your car to the garage tonight, but the snow isn’t supposed to stop for at least the next 2 days and it could take a day or two before the roads are cleared. You guys are welcome to stay here with me. But there’s something you need to know before you agree to that.”

“What is it?” they asked.

“Let me show you,” she said, wary of them.

She let them in, closing the door.

“This is lovely,” Sam said, a smile on his face as he looked over her living room.

The kitchen was clean, the dinner she’d started nearly done. She gestured to them to come upstairs with her.

“Wait here,” she said, stopping them at the top of the stairs.

 

*Dean*

 

He grew a little nervous as they watched her go into the room next to the door on the far end of the landing. There were low voices drifting down to them, but he couldn’t make out what was being said. Minutes later, another female walked by them and left.

“You can come in now,” he heard Sabrina call out from the room.

Dean went first, pushing the door all the way open as he walked inside. It was a nursery. The walls were a light purple and pink, colorful creatures adorning the walls. A changing table sat to the left, a crib next to a window directly opposite the door. Sabrina was standing beside the rocking chair on the right side of the room, next to a lamp. He felt his stomach flip when he saw the hesitant look on her face as she held a pink bundle to herself, soft coos coming from the bundle.

“How…how old, Sabrina?” Dean managed to ask, slowly moving closer.

“Nine months,” she replied. “Dean…you’re the father.”

He calmly sat in the rocking chair, shocked at the information.

“We always used protection,” Dean said, looking up at her, confused.

“It must’ve broken or was just ineffective,” she answered. “I’ve never been with anyone but you, Dean. Before we met…or after I left. A month after I left…I’d thought about going back, apologize for leaving. Show you what I am. But then I found out I was pregnant. Even if you’d accepted all this and were ok with the pregnancy…I couldn’t raise our child the way you were. So, I made a living for myself.”

The baby squirmed and started crying. Sabrina tried rocking it gently, but the crying just got louder.

“May I?” he asked, holding his arms out.

She stared at him, trying to decide if he could be trusted. After what felt like forever, Sabrina nodded and leaned over, easing the baby into his arms. She stopped crying and stared at him. His first glance at the child had him smiling wide. The baby girl in his arms was just like her mother. But her coloring was all him. There was no denying it. Her fur was a soft honey blonde, sprinkles of red and black freckles on her cheeks, her eyes the same brilliant green his were.

“She’s beautiful,” he said, not taking his eyes off her.

The little girl in his arms yawned and turned into his chest, her little hand fisting in his shirt. He carefully started rocking the chair, unable to stop smiling as a soft purr vibrated against his chest. Sam stood off to the side and behind him, looking down at her.

“Wow,” he breathed. “It’s a fuzzy mini-Dean.”

“What’s her name?” Dean asked.

“I had a very hard labor. I thought I might not make it. As she was born,” Sabrina answered. “There was a sun shower, creating a double rainbow. It was beautiful. I named her Kinari. It means ‘beauty from adversity’.”

He nodded, unable to speak as he watched her sleep in his arms. Dean hated to let her go, but he let Sabrina take her and put her down.

 

*Sabrina*

 

Relief hit her hard as she’d watched Dean get his first look at their daughter. As she watched him clearly fall in love with her, she felt…old feelings surface. The same feelings that had had her run away in fear. It had her melting to see him connect with the best thing she’d ever done in her life. When Kinari was fast asleep, she gently took her from Dean and laid her down in her crib. He turned the light off while she turned on the baby monitor, grabbing its mate and taking it downstairs with her. Dean and Sam followed her downstairs and had a seat at her table. She turned off the timer on her oven before it could go off. While the roast rested on the counter and pie cooled in a corner with a small fan blowing on it, she quickly whipped her potatoes and glazed the carrots. A few minutes later, she set the table and set the food out.

“Please help yourself,” she told them. “Sorry, but I don’t keep alcohol in the house. Would like some lemonade? Water?”

“Lemonade please,” they replied.

After pouring 3 glasses, she set them out and took her seat next to Dean, Sam on her left.

“I’m sorry you’ve had to do all this alone,” Dean said. “I…I hate that you left like that, thinking I would turn a weapon on you. Especially after everything we’ve been through.”

“I wish I handled it better,” she sighed. “We both have some blame on this mess. I’m sorry I did this to you. To us.”

“How’s about we start fresh, then?” Sam suggested. “We’re stuck here for at least a week, like you said Sabrina. We just finished a case. I’ll call Bobby on the landline I noticed you have and explain that we’re snowed in. So, we can help you out with anything for the holiday and spend time together again.”

“I love that idea,” she said with a smile.

“Same here,” Dean added, laying his hand on hers.

They finished dinner in comfortable silence, Dean still holding her hand. Once the plates were cleared, she noticed Dean looking at the pie on the counter. She couldn’t help but grin as she got out the ice cream and whipped cream. Even Sam looked a little excited as she brought the items over, grabbing a knife and the pie last. Setting a small plate next to the pie tin, she couldn’t help but smile as she cut the pie and carefully lifted the slice out in a perfect wedge.

“Another perfect pie,” she said, admiring the plethora of color.

Placing a scoop of ice cream and some whipped cream on top, she served up a piece for Sam and herself.

“Wow,” Dean murmured. “This is amazing. Smooth like peach with the tart of cherry.”

“Mine’s more orange and tropical tasting,” Sam said. “This is the best pie I’ve ever had.”

“Thank you,” Sabrina told them. “I just sent a large order of pies to the Royal Family. In two days, I’ll be going back out to the orchard to harvest more fruit. They weren’t ready tonight. I’m glad you guys are here. I will need help tomorrow getting more pies ready for the feast.”

“We’ll be glad to,” Sam yawned as he set his fork on his empty plate. “I’m beat. Where can I crash?”

“The two rooms on the left upstairs are both guest rooms,” she told him. “Take your pick. And if you knock on the wardrobe door and open it, it will have clothes fitting your size and taste inside.”

“Handy,” he chuckled. “Good night.”

“Night,” her and Dean said at the same time.

They finished their dessert in quiet, doing the dishes together. Dean was so sweet to help. Once the last dish was dried and put away, she eased onto her couch and flipped on the TV.

“Mind if I join you?” Dean asked, looking to the empty side of the couch.

She nodded, watching him sit, taking his boots off and setting them off to the side. He eased back into the couch, arm slung over the back. Sabrina…felt a little lonely where she was sitting. As she moved over and eased against him, he went still, watching. Once she was settled, his arm came down to lay on her side, hand palming her hip.

“I’ve missed this,” she whispered, loving the contact. “I haven’t had anyone over other than babysitters.”

“No dating for you, hmm?” he asked, sounding…jealous?

“No,” she answered. “I’ve…I’ve…”

Tears came to her eyes, fisting his shirt in her hand. Feeling Dean move away a bit, she sat up. Dean took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

“You’ve what?” he asked softly. His eyes were glittering with tears too.

“I’ve not wanted to be with anyone else other than you,” she replied. “I’m so sorry I messed this up.”

“I’m sorry I ever made you feel so afraid of me,” Dean said.

Dean leaned in and kissed her softly, his right hand moving to hold the back of her neck. She gasped, then moaned into his mouth, easing against him as she let him in. Dean growled softly as he pulled her into his lap. She let him, getting wet between her legs. He pulled back, panting lightly as he stared into her eyes. Dean smiled that wonderful smile she’d dreamed of seeing again. It reached his eyes and made him look years younger. It made her grin at him just as big.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he sighed, his hands working under her shirt, making it ride up her torso. “I’ve felt so lost without you.”

“You don’t…you don’t mind the fur?” she asked, hating how small her voice sounded.

“I find that I like it,” he said, laughing softly. “It suits you so well. Mmm…it feels so soft.”

Sabrina moaned his name as his hands got to her breasts, squeezing them lightly. She pulled her shirt off for him, blushing under her fur.

“Still got a body that doesn’t quit,” he murmured, pulling her close.

She grinded on the erection under her as Dean wrapped his lips around her right nipple and sucked. When his left hand got into her pants and cupped her over her panties, she whimpered. He rubbed and squeezed while teasing her nipple with his tongue.

“Dean…please…,” she moaned quietly. “I need you.”

“I need you too, Sabrina,” he panted, pulling off her nipple as he eased a finger up inside her. “There’s been no one else for me either.”

She went still, making him look at her. Tears came to her eyes as she saw the truth in his eyes.

“Oh Dean,” she sighed, dipping down and kissing him again. “Take me upstairs…please…”

 

*Dean*

 

Sabrina wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood up. She kissed at his neck and shoulder. He groaned softly, picking up the baby monitor and walking quickly upstairs and into her master bedroom. Every step had his erection grind against her hard, making her gasp and mewl his name in his ear. Dean was careful to shut the door quietly. He set her on the bed easy, pulling his shirt off over his head. Sabrina undid his belt, reaching in and pulling his cock free. He stopped to watch as she stroked him, looking up at him. Smiling, she looked up at him and licked the head of his cock. Dean bit his lip to keep from crying out.

“Oh fuck, baby,” he panted as she sucked at the head of his cock, taking more and more. “Your tongue…shit…”

She chuckled as she pulled off him, looking up at him. Dean cupped her face, running his thumb against her lip. When she licked his thumb, Dean could feel the subtle sandpaper texture on her tongue. It felt nice. No wonder he nearly came from that first lick.

“Hmm…what other surprises do you have for me?” he asked.

Sabrina blushed, even through her dark fur. He helped her out of her pants and panties, leaving her bare. Human or not…she was beautiful. And all his right now. She crawled up into the center of the bed. Looking over her shoulder, Sabrina smiled warmly…and eased her torso flat to the bed. Spreading her legs for him, she slowly curled her tail up over her back. Dean scrambled to get out of his pants and socks.

“So lovely like this,” he murmured, nipping at her butt.

As he eased forward and placed his mouth on her between her legs, he could smell how aroused she was. So sweet…just a hint of spice.

“Fuck I’ve missed this with you,” he growled, slipping his tongue inside her.

She bucked back against his face, a soft cry escaping her mouth. He was relentless, sucking and licking her pussy with gusto. When he reached under her and pinched her clit, Sabrina growled her orgasm, slick spilling out of her and all over his face. He kept going until she relaxed, the shaking in her thighs easing up.

“I forgot…how talented you are,” she panted, looking over her shoulder as he pulled himself onto his knees, stroking himself.

“I could do that to you all day, Sabrina,” he said with a smile. “Ready for me?”

“More than ready,” she purred, her tail flicking across his chest.

Dean moaned her name as he eased his cock into her. He heard her groan as he filled her perfectly. She was hotter than what he remembered. And tight.

“You ok?” he asked her, kissing the back of her neck.

“Yes,” she purred. “Please…move.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” he panted, pulling back and snapping his hips forward again just as quick.

 

*Sabrina*

 

“Dean,” she choked out as he started moving fast and hard. Just what she needed. What she’d been missing. “Oh, Dean…yes.”

“Baby,” he groaned as he gripped her hips and leaned over her body more. “So fucking good.”

When she shifted to allow for his movement, it made her hips pop up enough that he stroked even deeper inside her. Sabrina felt like she couldn’t breathe as pleasure swamped her hard.

“Oh god, Dean,” she panted. “Right there. Keep…right there.”

He replied by holding her hips in place and fucking into her harder. She saw stars as he kept up the rough pace, tugging lightly on her tail. When his hand made its way under her and rubbed at her clit, she was done. Sabrina cried out his name hoarsely as her orgasm had her clamping down on Dean so tight, he couldn’t pull back out. Her eyes rolled back as she spasmed around his cock hard, her juices pouring out of her and onto her comforter.

“Fuck…Sabrina,” Dean panted as she felt him come too, filling her up.

She purred loudly, enjoying the feeling as they both started to come down. Dean shook all over as he was no doubt stimulated by it. Once she was relaxed again, he pulled out. Sabrina eased onto her side, all desire to move gone. She was going to be sore in the morning. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Dean pulled her into his arms and set her in her armchair in the corner. He changed the comforter with the newer one in her closet. After he cleaned them both, Dean picked her back up and eased her into the freshly made and turned down bed. She couldn’t help but purr softly as he eased in next to her. He pulled her close, kissing her before tucking her head under his chin. Sighing quietly, she drifted to sleep.

 

**  
The Next Morning…  
**

 

When she woke up the next morning, she found herself in bed, alone. Stretching slowly, she got up and took a quick shower in her master bathroom. Once dressed in a pair of jeans and a white sweater, Sabrina went downstairs to find Sam with Kinari on his lap, the TV on. The baby girl was clapping and laughing at the goofy faces Sam was making for her. Dean was in the kitchen, making breakfast. When he noticed her, his smile was bright.

“Good morning,” he told her, putting an arm around her as she hugged him tight. “Sleep well?”

“Better than I have in a long time,” she sighed.

“I try,” he chuckled, kissing the top of her head before pulling away. “Go and sit. Breakfast is almost ready.”

“There’s my angel,” she said happily, sitting on the couch next to Sam. “Come here.”

Sam handed Kinari off to her. She took to the handoff well, giggling and purring as she tickled her.

“I hope she didn’t wake you,” she said, looking up at Sam.

“Not at all,” he replied. “I got up around 6 and thought I would check in on her. She was standing up in her crib and looked like she was going to start throwing a fit. So, I got her fed, changed her. And she’s been nothing but smiles and giggles since.” He smiled as he reached over and gave her a tickle under her chin. Kinari laughed again, grabbing onto his fingers. She gave them a squeeze before letting go to snuggle into her chest, thumb in her mouth. “She’s a good baby.”

“She is,” Sabrina sighed, the moment peaceful.

She would give anything for every day to be just like this. Sadly, she knew they would never give up the life they know. And she couldn’t just pack up and move her and Kinari in with the Winchesters. She couldn’t bear to see her little girl become scared when she learns what her family does…or to see the heartbreak when her father doesn’t come home one day. Sabrina knew all too well the high chance of him losing his life on a hunt. As much as she wants to have him stay…she couldn’t make him. And she had to be strong in order to do what’s best for Kinari. Besides, they would both long outlive Dean. A fact he no doubt wouldn’t like.

“Come and get it!” Dean called.

As she had a seat next to him, Sam on her other side, Kinari reached out to Dean. He smiled and took her into his arms. She purred as she eased against his chest, right against his heart. He was careful with her, holding her in place with his left hand, using his right to eat his bacon and eggs. When he was finished, Dean held her above his head, moving her around in a way that she clearly loved, her screams of joy filling the house. He walked them back into her living room. She ate her breakfast, constantly watching Dean play with their little girl.

“Dean didn’t sleep for a week after you left,” Sam whispered to her, watching them too.

“Neither did I,” she replied. “I can’t say I’m sorry enough.”

“We both forgave you a long time ago,” he said. “I never thought this would be the reason why though.”

She laughed a little, looking towards Sam. He smiled and took hold of her hand.

“Did you get a hold of Bobby?” she asked him when he pulled his hand back.

“Yeah,” he answered. “He was relieved we’re ok and wants to see you visit sometime. I told him everything. He misses you too.”

“Maybe,” she said.

Once breakfast was done and the dishes cleared, Sabrina went to the window and looked outside. Sure enough, snow was still falling, piling up everywhere. The sidewalks and roads were plowed though. She couldn’t help but smile to see Bethany come up the walk. Right on time to babysit Kinari while they went to work at her bakery. Dean and Sam were polite to the babysitter, Dean reluctant to hand over the baby. They went upstairs and dressed warmly. She pulled on her coat and the three of them started down the street.

“We have one quick stop to make before heading to work,” she told them, turning right, away from the town square.

Once at the town hall, they waited patiently for the mayor’s assistant to show up. A few minutes later, her next-door neighbor, Annette, came in from a side room, reading a file. She looked up, jumping back out of surprise. The other female laughed it off.

“Goodness, you gave me a fright and a half,” she chuckled. “Judging from your friends…I imagine you need to see the mayor?”

“Yep,” Sabrina replied. “This is Dean Winchester.” She gestured to Dean, just behind and to her left. “And his brother Sam.”

“Oh! The two _tauraio_ you’ve told me so much about?” Annette asked, a light blush peeking through her grey fur.

“The very same,” Sabrina said with a laugh.

“Go on in,” Annette told them.

Sabrina went first. Tony, the mayor, looked up from his desk. He smiled wide.

“How are you, Sabrina?” he asked, getting up and giving her a hug.

“I’m good,” she answered. “Took care of that wendigo that’s been giving us problems last night.”

“Thank you, my dear,” he purred. “I also heard from Chris last night that you ran into two _tauraio_ you know.”

“That’s who is with me today,” she told him. Taking Dean’s hand, she pulled him forward a bit. “This is Dean Winchester and his brother, Sam.”

“The father of your little bundle of joy?” he asked, sounding excited.

“Yes, sir,” she replied, blushing lightly. “They got run off the road during the blizzard and will be here until the main road is cleared.”

“Not a problem,” he said, grinning. “Though, they are welcome to stay as long as they want.”

“Thank you, mayor,” Sam and Dean told him.

“Thanks for your time, Tony,” Sabrina said to him. “Now, we’re going to the bakery and get the pies and breads ready for the feast tonight.”

“See you guys later,” Tony told them as they left.

The walk to the bakery was quiet, Dean holding her hand. She’d never seen him like this before. He seemed lighter. As she unlocked the door, she saw a letter on the floor inside, having been shoved through the mail slot. Her stomach rolled. Turning it over, she saw her name written in simple print. Carefully picking it up, she threw it out.

“What was that?” Sam asked her as they came in behind her, flipping the sign on the door to ‘Open’.

“A letter from a stalker,” she growled, flipping the lights on. “His name is Brock Mawros. He’s a high-ranking officer in the Royal Guard. When I moved to town, he was sweet…charming. I went out to dinner with him a few times and he was a good friend. He wanted more, and I tried to let him down gently. It didn’t end well. Ever since, he keeps trying to win me over. When he found out Kinari’s father was human…he went off the deep end. He sent threatening messages…showed up at my house. He…he wanted me to abort my pregnancy. I couldn’t do it.” She shivered all over, tears coming to her eyes. “I had to have a mage cast a spell on this building and my home that no one I tell isn’t welcome here can enter. He can’t get in here or my house. I’m afraid of him trying to get in and…”

Dean came over and held her tight. She clung to him like her life depended on it, tears escaping and wetting his shirt.

“Shh…,” he hushed, rubbing her back and holding her tight. “It’s ok. We won’t let anything happen to you or to her.” Leaning in, he kissed her quick. “Let’s forget about it for now and get to work.”

“Thank you,” she said with a smile, wiping her face clean. “Sam…could you dust the tables and counter…prep the front here? Dean and I will take the back.”

“Sure thing,” Sam said, putting an apron on. “You have anyone else work the front?”

“They should be here in about half an hour,” Sabrina replied. “They’ll work the coffee and will go back and forth between front and back.”

Handing Dean an apron, she put one on herself and clapped her hands. She laughed a little when Dean yelped as the stations prepped themselves.

“That was cool,” he said. “What are we doing first?”

“We got to get fresh donuts and pastry ready for the front first,” she told him. “We’ll get filled pastry done first because they take the longest.”

She showed him the recipe for her doughs, each one labelled and laminated in books at each station. While she knew them by heart, it was helpful for anyone that she brought in to work like this. He learned quick and they had everything mixed, rolled, filled, cut and in the oven in record time. Next were breads and rolls. As those went in the oven, they pulled the first trays out, prepped them for the front. By the time they had the trays ready, her employees came in, right on time.

“Looking great, Sabrina,” Mark, one of her three employees said. “These ready for the front?”

“You bet,” she replied. “Mark, this is Dean Winchester. The tall human out front is his brother, Sam. They got stranded out on the highway and ran into me on my way back from the orchards last night. They’ll be helping out here this week until the storm stops and the roads are cleared.” She turned to Dean. “Dean, this is Mark. He’s my assistant for the back of house. Are Trish and Fiona here yet?”

“Yeah,” Mark laughed, grabbing the tray. “They’re currently flirting with Sam out there.”

“Tell them to get to work and they can chat him up at the village feast,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Sure thing, boss!” Mark called as he went through the flap doors back to the front.

“What’s next, boss?” Dean asked, sticking his tongue out at her.

She couldn’t help but think he was adorable; covered in flour and bits of dough, kneading dough for the rolls for tonight.

“We’re making rolls,” she told him. “You need to make them the size of your palm.”

“Sure thing, boss,” he said with a wink.

“Stop with that,” she answered, tossing a piece of dough at him.

He stepped back out of surprise, the piece sticking to his forehead. She laughed, dodging another piece of dough that he tossed. At that point, it devolved into a dough fight that Mark intervened in when he came through to finish the glazed donuts. Sabrina panted as she took a hit of dough to her face hard.

“Truce,” she panted, holding her hands up. “We need to get back to work.”

Dean sat her down on one of the counters and cleaned her up, kissing her sweetly.

“Sorry,” he said, totally sincere. “Are you ok?”

“I’m good,” she replied. “Thanks for coming to help.”

“Glad to be here,” he said, helping her down.

They spent the rest of the day working hard. With Dean, Mark and a little bit of Sam’s help, they got everything done with a good two hours to go home and get ready for the party. The three of them laughed and talked about the day, Sam and Dean clearly excited for the party. She got very worried when she saw a male banging on her front door. He was tall; bright orange fur clearly visible, even in the dim light as the sun sets.

“Get out of here, Brock!” she shouted with a growl, grabbing Dean’s hand hard. “I’ve told you countless times that I want nothing to do with you.”

 

*Dean*

 

As they approached the house, he noticed someone banging on the front door. He was around his height, athletic build. When he turned around at Sabrina’s shout, he narrowed yellow eyes at them. He already didn’t like this guy. The male sneered at them as he approached Sabrina. Dean pulled her behind him.

“You heard the lady,” Dean said, eyeing him warily. “Get out of here.”

“This the filth you bred with?” Brock growled, staring him down. “That little half-breed needs to be drowned. That way I can give you a proper child.”

Sam punched the male in the face, clearly furious.

“Fuck you, asshole,” Sam growled. “Get out of here. You’re not welcome here.”

“Watch yourself and your abomination, Sabrina,” Brock said as he went around them and made his way back down the street.

Once they were back inside, they found Bethany sitting in the living room, little Kinari in a playpen off to her side. She went to her and pulled her up into her arms.

“How long was he here for?” she asked.

“Maybe half an hour,” Bethany answered. “I didn’t open the door and I took nothing from him.”

“Good,” she sighed, kissing Kinari’s forehead. “Oh god…he’s going to be at the feast. I’ve told the police here about him, but I couldn’t prove any ill intent to get him banned from the village.”

“Relax,” Dean told her, holding her close. “You’ll have the two of us there. We’re going to watch out for her and for you.” He kissed the top of her head.

He took Kinari from her and gave the baby a hug and a kiss before handing her back to Bethany.

“Mind staying until we can get showers and get dressed?” he asked.

“Not a problem,” she said.

Taking Sabrina’s hand, he led her upstairs and into her master bathroom. He kissed her again. She sighed, putting her arms around his neck. Dean smiled as he pulled back, helping her get undressed. Sabrina smiled and helped him get undressed too. He started the shower and got her under the spray. They said nothing as they washed and rinsed each other. His first thought was to sex her up and take her here in the shower, but it was clear she needed comfort. He hated seeing her so afraid. He’d seen red when that douchebag referred to his daughter as an abomination.

“Feel a little better?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” she answered, smiling. “I feel so lucky that you guys are here. I’m glad you’re getting the chance to meet your daughter.”

Dean grinned as he helped her get dressed, her doing the same for him.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he sighed, kissing her again. “I’m proud to have her as the newest generation of Winchester.”

“You—you’re really acknowledging she’s yours?” she asked, sounding surprised.

“I am,” he told her, palming her hips. “Kinari Winchester. Has a nice ring to it.”

She kissed him again, purring loudly. When she reached for his belt, he stopped her.

“As much as I would love to take you down on your bed right now,” he said with a smile. “We need to get going to relieve Bethany. Rain check?”

“Deal,” she said, kissing him once more before heading back downstairs.

 

*Sabrina*

 

She’d forgotten about Brock and his little message as her, Dean and Sam walked back through the town square. Snow was still falling, and the sidewalks had just been shoveled again. Dean had his arm through one of hers, letting her lean into him a bit as she pushed the stroller carrying Kinari along. She was enthralled with the falling snow, trying to catch the flakes in her little hands. Sam was walking a little ahead of them, no doubt keeping an eye out for Brock or any one suspicious. As they entered the community center, they were all greeted with smiles and handshakes from everyone they passed. Food filled the tables all around the room, drinks being served from a bar on the far right.

“You get something to eat first, sweetheart,” Dean told her. “I’ll watch the baby.”

Sam went along behind her, piling plates with food. Dean went as soon as she sat down, pulling Kinari from her stroller and into a baby seat beside her. He wasn’t gone long, sitting down a few minutes later with a plate piled high. Her employees and a few of her neighbors sat at their table. Dean and Sam both were charming, answering their questions. Sam flirted heavily with her female employees, making them giggle and blush. One of her neighbors noticed Kinari getting fussy and took her, playing with her, making her smile. Dean reached over and held her hand, smiling at her before going back to his meal. It was a lovely evening. As they sat down to dessert…things went south.

Brock showed up at their table. He was weaving slightly, a drink in his hand. The Winchesters stayed sitting, Dean reaching over to his right to take Kinari from Trish. But before he could take her, Trish stood up and went straight to Brock. Sabrina’s heart was in her throat as the female handed him her child.

“Good girl,” he purred, handing her his glass to hold Kinari in both hands.

“Give her to me,” she said, getting to her feet, holding out her arms. “Please.”

“It’s kind of cute…for a half-breed,” he said loud enough for the hall to hear.

Sabrina reached out to take the baby. Brock turned and backed away. The way he was swinging her and handling her, she started to cry. No doubt scared and feeling ill from the movement. She noticed Dean moving around him, to get behind him.

“Please, Brock,” she said softly. “Let me take her before she gets sick all over you. You don’t want that, do you?”

He glared at her before smiling in a way that made her blood run ice cold.

“You’ve been burdened by this little abomination…this imperfect little monster,” he said coolly, pulling out a small syringe. “I’m here to free you from this burden so we can have perfect children.”

“What is that?” she asked, trying to move closer.

“Oh this?” he asked, firing a little stream out the end. “A simple little draught of prismatic nightshade. It will take care of your little problem very quickly.”

“No,” she gasped, tears streaming down her face. “Don’t do this. She’s just a baby.”

Brock didn’t listen. Instead, he put the needle in her arm. Before he could fully depress the plunger, Dean managed to rip the syringe out of his hand and got him in a choke hold. Sabrina was lightning fast to grab Kinari. The little one was already clammy and going pale.

“Help! Dr. Summers!” she called out. “Oh god…he poisoned my baby!”

Sam and the doctor ran over while Dean helped the police cuff Brock.

“He said it was prismatic nightshade,” she said to the doctor as they set her out on a table.

“Very deadly in even a miniscule amount,” the doctor said, quickly examining her. “He had to have gotten at least 0.2 cc of the poison injected to have her this symptomatic.”

“Is this anything like our version of nightshade?” Sam asked, digging through his coat.

“Yes,” Dr. Summers replied. “Just more concentrated.”

“Got it,” Sam said, pulling a fresh syringe from a pouch in his coat pocket. Digging into a pack he’d brought with him, he pulled out a zipper pouch. Opening it, there were vials of liquid inside. “Nightshade’s poison can be neutralized with rattlesnake antivenin. With her being so small and the poison being so strong, this could still make her sick, but it will be more treatable.”

“Whatever it takes,” she told him, Dean coming and holding her tight.

The doctor was quick with the injection. Her color started coming back immediately. She started crying hard. Sabrina wept in relief, turning into Dean while the doctor bundled Kinari up and ran for the clinic, Sam following. She couldn’t move from where she stood.

“I thought we’d lost her,” she sobbed, holding onto him for dear life.

“That son of a bitch is going to wish he never met me,” Dean growled. “Come on, we need to be with her.”

She let him lead her, Mark helping her into her coat and going with them. When they got to the clinic, they found Dr. Summers and Sam settling Kinari into a crib in one of the five recovery rooms.

“How is she?” she managed to ask, standing next to the crib.

“Very lucky,” the doctor sighed. “We had a bit of a scare; she started seizing and her temp spiked as soon as we got her here. But we got it all under control. I’ve given her a relaxant and she’s very sleepy. Her vitals are very strong, and everything looks good. I live over the clinic and I would like for her to stay overnight.”

“Ok,” she said, reaching in and gently holding her baby’s hand. “Thank you so much, doc.”

“You’re welcome,” he said. “Mark, why don’t you call the center and see if someone would be willing to run some food over here? I didn’t get a chance to really eat.”

She moved one of the beds to where the head of the bed was against the same wall as the crib, so she could be as close to her child as she could. Laying down, she couldn’t take her eyes off Kinari. She couldn’t help but purr when she felt Dean ease in behind her, holding her close.

“I never thought he would actually…go through with it,” she finally said, turning over to look at Dean. “He’s insane.”

“I’m so sorry it came to this,” he told her. “But we had no idea Trish was helping him. If it hadn’t been for her, this wouldn’t have happened. That’s the only thing keeping me from taking it out on myself.” He kissed her forehead. “Get some rest, Sabrina. Me and Sam will watch over her.”

Sabrina sighed and closed her eyes, eventually falling asleep.

 

**

 

When she woke up, she found she was facing the crib, Dr. Summers checking on Kinari. Hearing her laugh sent her heart soaring with relief.

“My perfect little patient,” he chuckled. “Everything checks out, she slept soundly through the night. She’s just fine.”

When her daughter saw her, she leaned out towards her, reaching for her.

“Here you go,” the doctor told her, handing her off. “Take your time and leave when you’re ready.”

“Where are Dean and Sam?” she asked, neither of them around to be seen.

“Dean told me early this morning he wanted to go to Lemasar, on the other side of the mountain,” he replied. “Mark took him and Sam. I also took the liberty of asking Adair to update the spells on your home and business to keep Trish out, since she’s in jail along with Brock.”

“Thank you,” she sighed, getting up.

Dr. Summers was gracious enough to walk her and Kinari home. The snow had finally stopped, and the sun was out. Part of her was glad to see the sun out. The other part…knew that her time with Dean was coming to an end. There were others out and about that wished her and Kinari well. Many of them gave her money or small things for Kinari, completely supportive and understanding that she wasn’t going to open the bakery today. Once they were home, she offered the good doctor something warm to drink.

He declined, wanting to go and get a nap before he started getting patients in the clinic. Kinari was still a little drowsy, but she was hungry. She gave her a few problems with eating, but she eventually got her fed, then changed. The doctor had told her she would probably sleep a lot today and through most of tonight because of the medication she was given. Not wanting to be too far from her, Sabrina set up a second crib she kept downstairs, in the small guest room on the ground floor.

As she turned the TV on, the volume kept low, the phone rang. She answered it on the third ring.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Sabrina Teyes?” she heard an all too familiar voice ask.

“Bobby Singer,” Sabrina purred, unable to keep a smile off her face. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well,” he answered. “Sam…he told me that you’re not human.”

“It’s true,” she sighed.

“He mentioned you’ve got a kid,” Bobby said after a minute. “And Dean is the father.”

“Yes,” she answered. “She’s the reason I stayed gone.”

“Did you ever think to tell Dean at some point?” he asked.

“One day,” she replied. “I would’ve reached out. Bobby…the first few months were a total hell. I love this child with everything I have. But the first 3 months…all she did was cry. She knew even then that Dean wasn’t here. Babies and small children of my kind become distressed when a parent is missing. God…Kinari…she’s never been happier than these last two days. And Dean…he’s been a dream with all of this.” Sabrina couldn’t hold back a sob this time. “I don’t know what I’m going to do when he leaves.”

“That boy is all about family,” Bobby told her. “He’s not going to leave you high and dry.”

“Bobby…hunting is going to be the death of him,” she sighed, wiping her eyes. “I don’t want Kinari to be without her father her whole life. And it would be selfish of me to ask him to stop. He’d be miserable. But at the same time…I don’t want our daughter to worry about him coming back…only for him to never come back when the hunting life claims his.”

“You’ve thought a lot about this, clearly,” Bobby replied after several minutes.

“I love him, Bobby,” she all but whispered. “It broke my heart to walk away from him before. I don’t know if I can survive going through it again.”

“Have you told him?” he asked.

“I want to,” she answered. “God…I want to so much it hurts. But I don’t want him to resent me for forcing him to choose between me and Kinari or the life he’s led…the only life he’s ever known.”

“You need to talk to him,” he told her. “It’s going to eat you alive.”

“I’ll think about it,” she sighed.

“Good,” he grunted. “Now…I finally got a new phone and I want pictures of my grandbaby.”

“Since when did you become grandpa?” she laughed.

“Those boys have been sons to me for years,” he growled playfully. “So that peanut of yours is my grandbaby by default. And I want a picture of you too. Human or not…you’re family.”

“Yes sir,” she said, unable to stop smiling.

 

*Dean*

 

Once they got back into town from the amazing city just over the mountain, he went to the local mechanic. The guy loved his car and got her tuned up and everything changed out for no charge. They chatted while he and Sam wrapped gifts and placed them in the trunk of the car. The last 2 days…has been more than he could’ve ever imagined. He’d never realized just how much he missed Sabrina. How big a hole had been left behind. And with Kinari too…that hole was more than filled with the little time he’s spent with them. Seeing that lovely little girl so still in that crib in the clinic…it had felt like he’d been mauled by a werewolf. He wanted that asshole Brock to bleed out slowly for what he did.

“I never thought I’d see the day we’d be doing this,” Sam said, putting a bow on the last gift.

“I’ve never had anyone like Sabrina and Kinari in my life,” he sighed, twisting the ring on his finger absently.

“I’m with you there, man,” Sam replied. “I love my niece.” His face fell into a frown. “It’s going to be fucking hard to leave.”

“Do we have to leave?” Dean asked, not looking over at him. He could feel Sam’s eyes on him in the silence as they sat in the empty garage.

“You…you want to stay?” Sam asked quietly.

Dean nodded. They sat there in the silence for a while.

“Sam,” he sighed. “When Sabrina left…you know I was a mess. Inside, it felt like I was hollow. That there was nothing left in life for me. There was the job, sure. But after saving the world…I’ve been thinking about what comes next. I had been thinking about Sabrina for the last month or so, try to find her. I almost feel like my prayer was answered when we came across her. And holding Kinari that first time…I felt a renewed purpose, a new purpose.” He looked up at Sam, not caring he had tears threatening to fall. “I want to stay with my family.”

Sam grinned widely. “I’m with you, Dean. Always.”

“You think you’ll be able to give up Hunting?” he asked.

“There’s more than enough Hunters out there to handle what’s out there,” he said with a nod. “We’ve earned this.”

“You mind babysitting tonight?” Dean asked him as they finished loading the trunk. “I want to take Sabrina out. I’m going to ask her if we can stay.”

“Sure thing,” Sam told him. “Want me to drive while you make some calls?”

“You read my mind,” Dean chuckled, tossing him the keys.

The calls were made easily, and he couldn’t keep a smile off his face as they rolled up to Sabrina’s and pulled into the short driveway. Going inside, his mood brightened even further. Sabrina was napping on the couch, her tail twitching in her sleep. Kinari was lying on her chest, sleeping soundly. He took a few pictures with his phone before letting Sam take the baby, settling in on the other end of the couch. Dean carefully got his arms under her and eased her up against his chest. He took her upstairs and eased her into her bed. Once she was settled, still fast asleep, Dean went back down and made a quick meal of sandwiches, cheeses and some fruit, along with some water. Taking it back upstairs, he entered the bedroom to find Sabrina waking up.

“Hey there,” he said softly, bringing the tray in and settling it across her legs.

“Did you enjoy Lemasar?” she asked, yawning as she rubbed her eyes.

“I did,” he answered with a smile. “Everyone was super friendly. But can you explain why I have this tattoo on my arm? It showed up when we entered the city.”

She looked at his right arm, seeing a familiar word in stark black on his bicep.

“The magic protecting our capital city is ancient,” she replied, gently touching the mark. “It’s almost a sentient force. Anyone trying to get through the wards has their lives…their souls reviewed by that magic. It recognized the good you’ve done for the world and marked you with _‘tauraio’_. Any of my people that sees it will treat you with the highest honors, second only to the Royal Family. Sam will have the same somewhere on his body as well.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle when her stomach growled.

“Let’s get you fed,” he said, picking up a remote and turning on the TV. “And watch a little bad TV. Just like we used to. And don’t worry; Sam’s watching the baby. Then tonight…you and I are going out.”

She tensed a little. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

“You need time away from her that isn’t work,” he murmured to her. “Sam will be watching her, and he knows not to open the door for anyone. She’ll be in the best hands.” He ran a hand down her back and combed his fingers through her tail fur gently. “And you need to be more than mommy.”

“Ok,” she sighed, purring softly. “You win.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile as she settled in against him, nibbling on a sandwich.

 

**  
That evening…  
**

 

*Sabrina*

 

It had been a long time since she felt sexy. But that’s the first thing she felt as she finished grooming and getting dressed in an emerald green dress. It hugged her curves, her left shoulder bare. It exposed her upper back and had a hole for her tail to thread through, detailed in silver. She clipped a silver bracelet on her right wrist. After putting on a simple silver and emerald teardrop necklace, Sabrina felt ready. Going downstairs, she saw Dean waiting on her; wearing an amazing black suit, his dress shirt a powder blue, his tie blue and gold.

“You look amazing,” she said as she approached him.

She couldn’t help but blush as he looked her up and down, a smile coming to his face.

“And you’re stunning,” he said softly, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. “Ready to go?”

“Once I say good bye to Kinari,” she replied.

Going over to Sam, she was pleased to see Kinari awake and alert, smiling. She took her in her arms and gave her a hug and a kiss.

“Bye, sweetheart,” she whispered to her. “Mommy and Daddy will be home later.”

Dean smiled and took her into his arms, giving her a hug and a kiss before handing her back to Sam. After helping her into an overcoat, he offered her his arm. She took his arm and let him walk her out to the Impala. He was a complete gentleman, helping her in and closing the door. Naturally, he refused to tell her where they were going. She recognized the road up to Lemasar. They waved them through and they drove across the city at a leisurely pace. Sabrina felt herself grow nervous as they approached the far side of the city, going up the side of the mountain. When he pulled up to Zobar, the hottest restaurant in the city, she grew nervous.

“Easy, baby,” he said, reaching over and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Relax. I met the owner today. He was getting swindled on the purchase of protection amulets and he wanted to thank me. We’re his personal guests tonight.”

“You don’t waste time making friends, do you?” she laughed, smiling wide.

He smiled back, getting out and handing his keys to the valet, making it clear what would happen if they scratched or dented his car. Once that was done, Dean came around and opened her door, helping her out. Taking her arm in his, they walked in together.

“Reservation for 2 for Winchester,” Dean told the host.

After a moment, the host grabbed two menus and led them through the busy restaurant…and right into the kitchen. Going off to the right, they were seated at the chef’s table, overlooking the entire kitchen. The head chef greeted them, bringing a beautiful plate of appetizers. They gave their orders of the chef’s suggestions and were left to themselves, a bottle of wine left as well.

“This is amazing,” she said, taking a bite.

“Only the best for you,” Dean commented, pouring a little wine for the pair of them.

She eased against him, taking her fork and offering a bite to him. He took it, not once looking away from her. This…felt different than what they had before. It felt like more. It felt like everything she’d ever wanted since she met him. Dean started going over what happened after she’d left, filling her in on their strangest and funniest cases they solved. She listened intently, enjoying seeing Dean open up about himself more. Dinner was amazing and dessert…was some of her own pie.

“I’ve sent you several letters to come work for me as my dessert chef and chief baker,” the head chef said with a wink.

Sabrina blushed. “I’ve been flattered by the offers. But…I can’t accept. Moving to the city…isn’t a good option for me.”

The chef frowned but left them be.

“It’s because of Brock, isn’t it?” he asked her softly. “Seems like it would be an amazing job here.”

She nodded. “He lives here in the city. When I met him, he was in the village for a local festival with some friends. It’s bad enough he’s terrorizing me the way he does. To live in the same city…I can’t do it.”

“Enough about him for now,” Dean told her, holding a forkful of pie out to her. “Let’s enjoy this, hmm?”

Sabrina smiled and nodded, taking the bite from him. After dessert, they said goodbye to Dean’s new friend, who insisted they weren’t paying for a thing tonight. As they made their way back down the mountainside, Dean took her hand in his, driving with his left hand. They talked as they drove, Dean turning left, away from the city. She was confused at first…until they stopped at the top of a hill. Waiting there, were two outdoor chairs, and a variety of movie snacks.

“While out,” he started to explain. “Someone told me about this place.” Looking below them, there were more spots set up just like theirs, pointed at a giant white screen. “I got tickets and thought it would be a great way to spend the evening.”

“What’s being shown?” she asked him, having a seat. Magic on the chair kept her comfortably warm.

“Some action flick, I think,” he answered. “Not really sure.” He checked his phone. “We still have about half an hour.” Hearing soft music playing, Dean got back up and offered her his hand. “Would you care to dance?”

“I’d love to,” she replied, taking his hand.

He pulled her up and against his body, smiling widely. It wasn’t much of a dance, but she loved being close to him.

“This has been the most amazing few days I’ve had in a long time,” he said, spinning her out and back.

“I agree,” she purred, placing her arms around his waist, placing her head against his chest. “Dean?”

“Yeah?” he asked, pulling back slightly to look at her.

“There’s something you need to know,” she said. “About me and Kinari.”

He stopped moving. Pulling away, he moved their chairs together, setting the table in between just behind his chair. After helping her sit, Dean sat next to her, pulling her close.

“What is it?” he asked, facing her and looking her in the eye.

“Do you see this mark?” she asked him, showing him the letter for T in the Sayancian language in white, ingrained in her fur on her left wrist.

“Yes,” he replied. “I noticed Kinari has this on her left shoulder. What is it?”

“It’s a birthmark,” she answered. “About 10% of our population has this same mark. What it means…me and Kinari…are what are called Tyri Sayancians. It means ‘immortal’. We stop physically aging between 20 and 25. Illness and injury can still end our lives, but we won’t die from old age. I didn’t tell you before because…well, we’ve been pretty occupied.”

“Never really had a chance for it to come up in conversation,” he said with a smile.

“There’s something else I need to say to you,” she told him after several minutes in silence.

She felt her chest get tight as he continued to stare at her intently, taking hold of her chin. Tears came to her eyes and she couldn’t stop them from falling.

“Dean…I didn’t want to leave when I did,” she told him. “I felt I had to. Then when I found out about Kinari…it only cemented the idea that I had to separate myself from the Hunting life. For her safety. For the first 3 months of her life…all she did was cry when she was awake. Because you weren’t there. Having you here…interacting with her…I’ve never seen her so happy. I’ve never been happier. Dean…I love you. I love you so much. I…I want you to stay.”

He went still, tears glittering in his eyes too. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I felt it was selfish to ask you to give up the only life you’ve ever known,” she answered. “I love you, but I would never ask you to do something that would hurt you.”

Dean smiled softly, placing his hands on both sides of her face.

“I want to stay too,” he told her.

“You do?” she asked.

He nodded. “We’ve stopped the Apocalypse. There will always be other Hunters to stop evil. I wouldn’t turn down a cry for help if someone is nearby and in danger. But I’m done going out and looking for my own cases. Sam too. I want to stay with my family.”

That made her cry out of relief. She never would’ve thought this would be how the evening was going to end up. Dean leaned in and kissed her. Sabrina purred loudly, kissing him back. When the movie started, they settled in to watch. It was a fun movie and they enjoyed each other’s company. Once it was over, he helped her up and once again, were back on the road. Once again, he made a turn away from the city and across the valley. When he parked and shut the car off, she looked around. She gasped as she saw the amazing resort they were sitting in front of.

“This…I can’t ask you…,” she started to say when he cut her off with another kiss.

“Trust me, everything’s been taken care of,” he told her, getting out of the car and helping her out as well.

She was totally surprised as he pulled a bag out of the back seat of the Impala. He grinned as they walked in and got checked in for an overnight stay. The suite was beautiful, overlooking the springs in the back. Two massage tables were set up; one in the sitting room, the other in an adjoining room.

Dean kissed her and left for the other room. Sabrina got undressed and under the sheet on the table. The massage was perfect, her body relaxed and pliant when it was over. The masseuse handed her a white box as she left. Opening it, she couldn’t help but blush. Inside was a lovely lingerie set; a green and gold teddy made of silk and lace. Sabrina couldn’t help but feel a little nervous as she put on the set, everything fitting perfectly. Putting on the fluffy white robe left by the masseuse, she heard a knock at the door to the suite.

When she opened it, there was Dean again. He was in a robe too, holding a bouquet of wildflowers. She took them and took a moment to smell them.

“They’re lovely,” she told him, letting him back in.

“Not as much as you,” he said, pulling her close.

“Since when have you’ve been such a romantic?” she chuckled, setting the flowers on a nearby table.

He shrugged. “Since I found the love of my life.”

Sabrina purred, leaning in and kissing him. His hands gripped her hips, squeezing lightly. They wandered into the bedroom, Dean having a seat on the end of the bed.

“Can I see what my gift looks like on you?” he asked, that smile of his making her blush. “I went to a store and gave your size, told them to pick something and box it.”

She nodded, stepping back a bit. Taking a deep breath, she slowly undid the tie of her robe and let it fall to the ground. Looking at him, the look on his face had her dripping.

“You like?” she asked.

There was a hint of shyness to her voice and it clearly did something for him, his eyes darkening as he pulled her to him, making her straddle his thigh.

“I love it,” he growled, his fingers skimming over her sides. “I love this color on you.”

Growling softly, he pulled her close, nibbling at her breast through the lace of her lingerie. She gasped, running her hands through his hair. After a minute, he pulled back to help her out of the delicate clothing. Once she was naked, he kissed her again, working to get his clothes off. He tossed her onto the bed, crawling up to her from the end of the bed.  
Smoothing her thighs open, she moaned as his fingers dipped into her easily. Biting at her lip, she palmed her breasts.

“Baby…why didn’t you tell me it was that time of the month?” he asked.

She sat up quickly. Dean’s two fingers had her blood on them. Sabrina blushed heavily. When she saw him about to stick his fingers in his mouth, she grabbed his hand hard. He winced.

“Don’t do that,” she panted. “Sayancian blood…if a human ingests it or gets it in a cut, it will make them a Sayancian too. I…I didn’t know I had started my period.” She sighed heavily. “I’m sorry for ruining what’s been an amazing evening.”

Dean smiled, moving up to straddle her body.

“You haven’t ruined anything,” he told her, kissing her. “Granted…I’m a little disappointed I don’t get to taste you. But there’s other ways to make you come.”

He pinned her arms over her head and rubbed his thick cock against her pussy hard. She mewled his name, moving her hips with him. Two strokes later, he eased inside her body.

“Dean! Ohh…,” she moaned as he started pumping fast and hard.

As she wrapped her legs around his waist, he leaned down and bit the side of her throat lightly. She came hard, shaking all over as he kept moving inside her. When she relaxed her hold on him, he pulled out, wiping himself clean. He was still hard. Sabrina moved quickly, putting Dean on his back. She smiled and eased down, licking his cock before easing him into her mouth.

“Fuck, baby!” he shouted, hands fisting in her head fur. “You’re killing me here.”

Sabrina took him all the way to the base. When she purred and sucked, he shook all over and came down her throat. She swallowed it easily, keeping up suction. He stayed hard. Mounting him, she eased onto his cock and started riding him hard. He sat up, holding her close, kissing and petting her. Dean worshipped her, caressing her with care. She kissed him, bouncing harder in his lap.

“I’m close, Sabrina,” he panted, pulling out of the kiss. “Where do you…want me to finish?”

“Finish in me, Dean,” she whined. “Please.”

“You sure?” he asked. “You could…”

She stopped him with a kiss.

“I know,” she replied, gyrating her hips. “And I want it. I love being a mother. I love you and want a big family with you.”

That made him put her on her back, holding her down as he fucked into her harder. He leaned in and bit at her nipples, making her cry out.

“Going to put another baby in you, Sabrina,” he growled. “Is that what you want? Me to knock you up, give you pretty curves to your already lovely body?”

“Yes, Dean,” she panted. “I want your baby. Give it to me, please.”

Her plea was answered as he bit her shoulder and came deep in her. Feeling him kick and pulse made her come again, holding him tight. When he eased out of her, he pulled her close as he eased onto the mattress. He kissed her softly, his hands constantly petting her. She purred with contentment, relaxing into his arms.

 

**  
Morning  
**

 

Sabrina woke up refreshed, the sun just starting to come up. Dean stirred behind her, tightening his hold on her waist. His lips brushed against her throat, then her jaw.

“Morning, baby,” he growled, his voice raw from sleep. She loved the sound of it. “Feel ok?”

“I’ve never been better,” she sighed, turning over to face him. “Thank you, for everything.”

“You’re very welcome,” he said with a smile.

Kissing her briefly, he helped her sit up before getting up and grabbing the bag he’d brought. She took the clothes he offered; a nice red sweater and a pair of jeans, even underwear. She got dressed and helped him pack their other clothes. After a lovely breakfast, they walked to the car, hand in hand. The drive home was peaceful, the two of them holding hands the whole way home. Worry filled her as they turned into the village and she noticed smoke. As they approached the turn onto her street, her stomach twisted with dread.

“Stop the car,” she told him, undoing her belt.

As he hit the brakes, Sabrina scrambled out of the car and ran for her cottage. She felt numb. Her cottage was nothing but a burnt shell. Everything…everything was gone. She knew her most important papers and photos were in a fireproof safe…but it didn’t change the fact she was homeless.

“Thank god, you’re ok,” she breathed, seeing Sam come from further up the street, Kinari in his arms. “What happened?”

“I’d just finished changing Kinari when I heard Brock at the door again,” he answered, handing her the baby. “I ignored him, turned the TV volume up a bit. I was about to take her upstairs and put her to bed when I smelled smoke. Looking out the window, I found he’d set fire to the shrubs out front, then the sides of the house. He couldn’t get into the backyard, but I couldn’t see where he was, and the flames got higher and hotter. Your neighbors helped get us out of there before anything serious happened. Sabrina…he burned down the bakery too. The people that saw him do it heard him shouting that now you have nothing left, you’ll have to agree to be with him.”

“How the hell did he escape?” Dean asked as he came up, taking Kinari and giving her a hug.

“His superior bailed him out,” one of the neighbors sighed. “When he set the fires, his superior clapped him in irons himself.”

“Where is he now?” she asked.

“He’s been sent back to Lemasar to stand trial for his crimes,” a male voice said behind her.

She turned to see a tall male standing there; in the uniform of the Royal Guard; black shirt and pants, a blue, red and gold stipe going down the sides of the shirt and pants. He stood straight and rigid, but he smiled as she took Kinari in her arms again.

“I’m Marcus, Head Captain of the Royal Guard. I remained in order to express my deepest apologies that your outcry was ignored when he first started seeking you out,” he said. “When I heard about the poisoning, I couldn’t believe it was him that did it. And his story that he was being framed by the female Trish…I believed him.”

“He’s manipulative,” she said. “I forgive you. I want to exercise my right to face the one who has wronged me.”

“Very well,” Marcus said with a nod. “Will you be driving?”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “Shit, we need a car seat. No way in hell am I leaving Kinari with anyone until this guy is taken care of.”

“One minute,” her neighbor told them, jogging back to his house.

He came back a few minutes later, carrying a car seat. Going with Dean, he helped him get it installed in the center of the back seat. Sam sat behind the driver’s seat, Sabrina getting in on the other side, leaving Marcus to ride up front. The ride was quiet. Sabrina got a call from the doctor and she gave him an update on how Kinari was doing. He also made note if they need any help, to give him a call.

As they were let in to the gates of the castle at the heart of the city, she was struck with awe as they pulled up to the front door. Dean gave the valet the usual threats if his Baby was damaged in any way. Pulling Kinari out of her seat, she smiled when she saw Sam grab a small knapsack filled with diapers and other items for her, no doubt a bag he’d thrown together before fleeing the house.

Marcus led them through the main throne room and down a long corridor, towards the center of the castle. They were brought into an amazing courtyard. Marcus seated them in the audience just to the left of the King, Queen and the council. As they had a seat, the Queen raised her hand, commanding silence.

“Bring in the accused,” she said with authority.

Brock was brought in, hands cuffed in front of him. He met the Queen’s eyes as he was placed in the defendant’s box.

“Brock Mawros,” she said, her tone tense. “You have been brought before me and the council, accused of Arson, attempted murder of a child, stalking and menacing. What do you have to say in your defense?”

“Your Highness,” he purred, bowing briefly. “I was simply taking care of a traitor to the Sayancian people. Sabrina Teyes brought humans into one of our quiet, peaceful villages. Dangerous humans that see it as their duty to rid this world of what they call ‘evil’. She has even gone so far as to breed with one of them.”

She growled low in her throat, Dean’s arm around the back of her waist tightening. Kinari fussed a little, but she quickly quieted when she stopped growling.

“I am not fond of the view that humans are lesser than us,” the Queen said, her tone sharp, her red eyes narrowing at Brock. “And my understanding is they are _tauraio_. Humans of honor and distinction that can be trusted with our secret. I’ve heard that they are the famous Winchester brothers.” Sabrina froze as the Queen looked right at them. She smiled. “In fact, I see they are here in the audience today.” She held her hand out towards them. “Would Dean Winchester please step up here before me?”

“Please be respectful,” she whispered to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

*Dean*

 

He felt nervous as he stood and walked up to the Queen of the Sayancian race. She was beautiful; snow white fur with two red stripes starting on her right shoulder, disappearing under the black dress she wore. They peeked out, striping her left leg like a candy cane. She was tall, judging by her legs. Thick, silver fur cascading from her head and down her back from what he could see. He was a little surprised to see white feathered wings on her back. But he recalled Sam telling him what he’d read in a guide to their race. She was an even rarer type than Sabrina and Kinari…Angelic Sayancian. The crown she wore was simple braided gold and silver, set with emeralds.

“Your Highness,” he greeted, going to his knee at her feet.

“To your feet, gracious Hunter,” she purred. She was smiling as he got to his feet again. “When did you meet Ms. Teyes?”

“Hmm…about 3 and a half years ago,” he said a few minutes. “We met working together as Hunters.”

“I understand Ms. Teyes left your company and hadn’t been in touch with you for the last year and a half,” she said.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“May I ask why?”

“After we found her the night the blizzard hit,” he started. “She told me. The last hunt we worked together was taking out a coven in Florida. They captured her. Before we got her back and took out the coven, they discovered she was Sayancian and experimented on her. Sabrina explained to me they cursed her to the point it killed her ability to use magic and maintain a human appearance. She didn’t think we would understand and left.”

“And do you think you would have understood?”

“I’ll be honest, ma’am,” he sighed. “I would’ve held a gun on her at first. I would have been afraid for the safety of me and my brother. But…I would have listened. I know that in my heart. At that point, I’d fallen in love with her. It wouldn’t have mattered to me. It doesn’t matter to me now.” He couldn’t help but smile. “She’s the love of my life…her and our little girl, Kinari.”

The Queen returned that smile with her own. “Thank you, Mr. Winchester.”

He stepped back and took his seat as she turned back to Brock.

“Mr. Mawros, no child’s life should be ended based on heritage,” she said.

“The law says differently,” he growled. “If the sire or mate of the mother chooses not to acknowledge the child, they can choose to do what they see as fit.”

“I am the sire of this child,” Dean said loudly, standing again. “And I have acknowledged she is mine.”

Brock turned to him, a smug look on his face…like he’d just won something. Dean didn’t like it one bit.

“The law states that if the child’s mother is mated or rightfully claimed by a male other than the child’s sire, it supersedes blood,” he said.

“I have claimed her as mine,” Dean growled, placing his hand on her shoulder.

The bastard’s grin got wider.

“Excellent,” he purred before turning to the Queen. “I hereby challenge Dean Winchester’s claim on Sabrina Teyes!”

The audience and council went into an uproar over this. The Queen got to her feet and demanded silence. The courtyard became dead silent. It was clear she was angry.

“I outlawed the challenge to claim to avoid capital punishment,” she growled.

“But that’s not why I’m doing it,” he said simply. “I care for Sabrina’s well-being. She is clearly been tarnished and brainwashed by these humans and she needs help. My challenge to claim is for her to be mine. And once the child is by right mine, I want it killed and her hospitalized until my sentence is up so that I can care for my love.”

Dean felt sick. Clearly the Queen did as well. She turned to the council. They all looked ill, but they agreed that it was still a valid law and challenge. She turned to face him.

“Dean Winchester,” she said. “You have been given a challenge to the claim on your chosen mate. If you decline, you automatically forfeit, and I will have to declare your claim revoked. Do you accept?”

“I do,” he replied without hesitation.

“Very well,” she sighed. “Marcus, prepare the courtyard for our arena.”

He sat and hugged Sabrina while preparations were made.

“Dean…he’s going to kill you,” she whispered fearfully. “I can’t lose you.”

“And I can’t let him threaten Kinari like this,” he replied quietly. “While the fight is going on, have Sam call Dr. Summers using your phone. Ask him to find a way to get you two back to the bunker. At least there you’ll be hidden and safe. I won’t let this asshole win. I love you two so much.”

“We love you too,” she sighed, kissing him before one of the guards led him away to the armory.

Dean was careful selecting weapons he was skilled and comfortable with. He was then brought back out into the arena set up in the courtyard. The audience set back behind conjured barriers, to keep anyone watching from getting hurt. He took a deep breath, gripping the war spear he’d chosen. It was a good bet to get some distance between them. The guard had explained this would be a fight to the death. He was confident in his skill, but he couldn’t take too many chances with this guy. No doubt he’d be looking to cheat or give himself advantage.

“Combatants ready?” Marcus asked from outside the ring.

They both nodded, not taking their eyes off each other.

“Begin!” Marcus shouted.

Brock was damn fast, lunging forward to strike using his sword. Dean caught it in the nick of time, deflecting easily with his spear. Dean growled and jumped back quickly, running the blade of the spear across Brock’s ribs. It sliced him enough to bleed, but it only served to piss him off. Dean was counting on it. A pissed off opponent was more predictable and easier to block. Choking up on the handle, he caught him against the side of the head with the butt end of his weapon, making him stumble. Another hit had him dropping his sword.

But Dean got too close and Brock grabbed the end of the spear, breaking it in half. He still had hold of the spear’s bladed end. Brock tossed it, slicing Dean’s shoulder before getting lodged in the magic barrier surrounding them. Dean put up his fists and went at him, hand to hand. He met him blow for blow, deflecting and dodging like it was nothing. Brock was getting more and more angry. The male managed to trip Dean and get him on his back in the dirt.

“Now you die!” he roared, pulling a large dagger from a sheath on his belt.

Dean braced himself for the strike, trying in vain to throw him off. A blur of black tackled him off of his chest, allowing him to sit up. He was shocked to see Sabrina standing over him, hands out at her sides. A pair of gleaming silver clawed gauntlets adorning them. She hissed fiercely at Brock, who growled.

“How dare you interfere with this challenge, insolent female?!” he snarled.

“I invoked my right to champion whomever I choose and fight at their side!” she shouted like a war cry. “And I’ve chosen Dean.”

He laughed as he got to his feet, pulling a large hunting knife from the calf sheath he was wearing.

“Just like old times, eh Sabrina?” he asked, standing next to her.

“Always, my love,” she replied, pouncing forward, pulling her hand back to strike.

Brock blocked the strike mostly, ending with his face getting clawed shallowly. Dean used it to his advantage, coming around to his side and plunging his knife into Brock’s side, right in between his ribs.

“You lose, asshole,” Dean growled, twisting the knife.

Dean gasped, getting no air as Brock stabbed him in the back.

“See you in hell, human,” Brock gasped out as his life slipped away.

Sabrina was at his side in an instant, taking the gauntlets off. She had tears in her eyes, taking hold of his hands.

“You’re free of him now,” he panted. “I’m sorry I won’t be there to see Kinari grow up.”

“Stay with me, Dean,” she sobbed. “Don’t leave us now…please…”

“I wish…had a…choice,” he sighed, having a hard time keeping his eyes open. “Love…you…”

Dean had died before, a couple of times. He was used to losing all feeling before he slipped away. Yet, this time, he could still feel the knife in his back. It hurt like hell and he was on fire all over, itching too. The pain grew worse before he passed out.

 

*Sabrina*

 

Hours had passed since Dean was carted to the castle’s private medical wing. The Queen’s personal physician and surgeons had wheeled him in quickly. Sam was watching Kinari, the little one fast asleep in a bassinet one of the castle’s servants let them borrow. Hearing the door flap open and shut, Sabrina turned to the doctor. His scrubs had blood spots all over.

“How is he, Doctor?” she asked, bowing her head in deference to his station.

“He’s a hell of a fighter,” he said with a smile, making her look up at him. “He will recover.”

Relief hit her hard, falling to her knees as tears fell. He was alive. Thank God, he was going to be ok. The doctor helped her to her feet and sat her down.

“Ms. Teyes,” the doctor said, his tone…odd. “There’s something you need to know.”

“What is it?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Part of the reason he survived the stab…it’s because he got Brock’s blood in the wound. He’s a Tyri Sayancian now. He’s been moved to recovery by now.”

She was still relieved he was alive. But…would he forgive her for the fact he was no longer human?

“Can I go see him?” she asked.

“Give me a few minutes to make sure he’s settled and then you can,” he told her. “I’ll send someone for you.”

“Thank you, doctor,” she told him as he walked off.

As she went back to sit with Sam, she turned and went stiff. Standing there was Bobby Singer.

“Glad you agreed to come, Bobby,” Sam said, his voice scratchy as he stood and hugged him.

“Didn’t give me much choice when you send a six-foot cat person to get me,” he teased.

She couldn’t help but tense as he moved to sit beside her. Sabrina watched him carefully as he stared at her, then turned to see Kinari as she woke up. As he leaned over and picked her up, she felt her chest get tight. It loosened as the baby purred and reached up to pat his beard. He smiled warmly, holding her close. Sabrina purred, easing against him.

“Those pictures you sent didn’t do either of you justice,” he told her. “It’s good to see you again, Sabrina.”

“Thank you, Bobby,” she whispered. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he sighed. “Where’s Dean?”

A servant chose that moment to come in, she gestured to him and Sam to follow. Sabrina explained what had happened. Both men were quiet as they approached Dean’s room, the door shut.

“Mind if I go in alone?” she asked them.

They nodded, taking a seat just outside the room. Going inside, she found it was a large room, not unlike any patient room in a hospital. As she made her way around the curtain, Sabrina couldn’t help but tear up again. He was more filled out from the change, appeared to be a couple inches taller too. His fur was a soft, honey blonde, black and red freckles dotting his face and muzzle. Looking at his arms, they were spotted much like he’d been as a human. He stirred, yawning as he came awake. When he saw her standing there, he smiled.

“Guess I wasn’t as bad off as I thought,” he said, taking hold of her hand. “It’s finally over.”

“Dean?” she asked, getting his attention.

“Yeah, baby?” he asked back.

“The knife Brock stabbed you with,” she said carefully. “It…it had his blood all over the blade from your strike.”

She heard his heart monitor pick up as his heart raced. But his movements were calm and unhurried as he used the bed control to sit himself up.

“Is…is there a mirror in here?” he asked, his voice shaky.

“Just behind the curtain around your bed,” she answered.

“Open it please,” he told her.

“I’m so sorry, Dean,” she said as she grabbed the curtain and walked around to the other side of his bed, pulling the curtain along its track in the ceiling.

 

*Dean*

 

His heart felt like it was in his throat as he stared as his reflection. He wasn’t human anymore. Reaching up, he ran a hand through the fur on top of his head. It was darker than his hair used to be, the short strands thick and soft, just like his hair. His ears twitched, and he winced at the loud squeak as Sabrina settled the curtain against the wall. He frowned when he saw the freckles on his face and arms were more pronounced now.

“Something wrong?” she asked nervously.

“Why couldn’t I have a cool pattern, like tiger stripes?” he grumbled. “Instead I get stuck with plain old spots. I already had those as a human.”

Hearing Sabrina laugh made him feel better about the situation. It wasn’t ideal, but…

“Am I…like you too?” he asked, turning to look at her.

Sabrina smiled and nodded. He couldn’t help but grin. Taking hold of her hand, he pulled her up to sit across his lap. She came easily, settling sideways across his lap. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. When he felt her purr against him, he was a little shocked when he felt his chest and throat vibrate with a purr of his own. She laughed softly, kissing him. His purr stopped when he felt his face grow hot with a blush.

“Mmmm…I love that purr,” she told him. “It’s such a deep, rich sound.”

Dean cuddled her close, purring again. He jumped again when he felt his tail twitch along his right leg. Sabrina simply smiled, nuzzling against his throat. After several minutes, there was a soft knock at the door.

“Come in,” he called out, Sabrina moving to just sit on the edge of his bed.

He was a little nervous when Sam walked in with Kinari in his arms. But seeing Bobby walk in behind him, he found himself shaking. The two of them stared at him, nothing to say. Little Kinari was reaching out to Dean, whining when Sam wasn’t listening.

“Bring her here, Sammy,” he said, smiling widely.

Kinari cooed and purred at him as he settled her into his arms.

“There’s my little angel,” he purred, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

His heart swelled with love as she settled against him.

“It’s a relief to see you’re recovering well,” he heard a familiar voice say.

Looking up, he tensed instinctively, a low growl rumbling in his chest before he realized it was the Queen herself.

“Easy there,” she said.

“Sorry about that,” he replied, coughing a little. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“I know how males get with their children,” she chuckled. “Don’t apologize for that. Anyway, I’ve come to give you this.” She handed Sabrina an envelope. “That contains a benefit card for your account with our Accident Survivor Fund. It’s a fund I set up when I heard of the hardships those turned by accident or by force by others. With the circumstances that led up to your turning and the amazing display of your skills at that challenge, you’ve been awarded a benefit of $100,000. Yours is the red card, the blue card is for Sabrina. After Brock’s death, I had his assets liquidated. With no surviving family, I’ve chosen to award you the amount as restitution for the pain he’s caused you.” She held up a hand when Sabrina went so say something. “I know you aren’t looking for money. And that monetary gain doesn’t make it any better what he tried to do and what he did. But you lost your home, your business. At least with that you can get a home quickly.” She turned to Dean. “And you…I would love to see you apply for a position in my Royal Guard. The Crimson Angels to be precise.”

“What is that?” he asked, turning to Sabrina when he saw the shock on her face.

“The Crimson Angels are the Royal Family’s personal guard,” she told him. “No one is closer to the Royal Family than them.”

“You still have to earn it, of course,” the Queen told him with a smile.

“I will do that,” he told her, bowing his head as she came closer. “Thank you for the opportunity so that I may provide for my family.”

“May I?” she asked, gesturing to Kinari.

He nodded, letting her take his child. The Queen smiled at the baby, giving her a bounce that made her laugh. After another minute, she handed Kinari back to Dean.

“She’s a lovely child,” she told them. “You must be proud.”

“We are,” Sabrina replied.

Once she left, Bobby and Sam had a seat and they all sat and enjoyed each other’s company. Dean sighed with contentment as Sabrina eased up against him.

 

**  
Three Months Later  
**

 

*Sabrina*

 

She couldn’t help but laugh as Dean kept staring out the picture window, watching for the mail.

“Watching for the mail isn’t going to make it come any faster, Dean,” she said, tugging his arm and sitting him at the table. “It’ll be at least another hour before it arrives.”

“I can’t help it,” he sighed, pulling her down for a kiss before she set his breakfast in front of him; fresh Danish, bacon and eggs. A pot of coffee sat to his right. “Those tests for the Guard and the Angels were brutal. Marcus was impressed…but I have to impress more than just him.”

“No matter what happens,” she told him. “I’ve never been prouder of you. Now…is there anyone else we should invite to Kinari’s birthday party on Saturday?”

“Not that I can think of,” he replied, digging in to breakfast.

She smiled as she set Kinari’s breakfast in front of her. Their daughter was picking up on using utensils quickly. Dr. Summers was nice enough to make a house call to them all the way in Ruby Spring Village, which was only a 15-minute commute for her to her new job at Zobar, and a 20-minute commute for Dean to the castle. If he passed, that is. She had faith in him, but she was a realist. Dean was feeling insecure, she could tell. She hated to see him tied up in knots like this. But with her and Kinari getting clean bills of health from the doc and the ok to start her on soft and solid foods, she was ready to help Dean through whatever was coming at them next.

Sam came down and joined them for a light breakfast. He had his backpack slung on his shoulder. After deciding to stop Hunting, he chose to go back to school. The Queen had been gracious enough to reach out to some contacts and get him a full ride to any school he chose. He thought about Stanford, but the memories…were too much even after all this time. Instead, Sam chose to go to Harvard, to study law again. Sabrina was more than willing to let him stay with them. He agreed, when classes were out. Today was his first day back, so he’d be staying in the dorms.

“You’ll be back for Saturday, right?” she asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said with a smile as he came around and gave Kinari a kiss. “Got to get to the portal station or I’ll be late.”

“See you later,” he said, strapping his pack on. “And good luck, Dean.”

“Thanks, man,” Dean told him, going back to his breakfast.

Once they’d finished and got the plates washed, Dean pulled her to him. Turning around in his hold, he dipped down and kissed her. After sharing a few more kisses, they took Kinari and put her in her playpen in the living room.

“I’m off today,” she sighed, draping herself across his lap. “I wanted to be here for you.”

“Which I’m more than grateful for,” he purred. “I thank every higher power I know of that I found you again.”

After another kiss, there was knock at the door. They looked at each other and Sabrina followed Dean to the door, puzzled as to who it could be. Sabrina saw Dean tense as he let Marcus come inside.

“Good morning, Marcus,” she said. “Would you like some coffee or tea? Something to eat?”

“If you have any of your amazing Danish and a cup of coffee,” he answered with a wink.

Sabrina nodded and was quick about bringing him what he requested. Marcus gave her a big smile as he took the cup and plate.

“Thank you,” he replied. Then he turned to Dean. “I have brought the letter you’ve been waiting for. They always prefer one of the Captains to bring it to the initiates.”

He went into the black messenger bag he was wearing and handed Dean a large red and gold envelope. His hands shook as he opened the envelope and pulled out the thick parchment paper that was the letter he’d been waiting for.

“To Crimson Angel applicant, Dean Winchester,” he read. “The results of your written exams were beyond exemplary, having scored a record breaking 98%. The panel of judges that watched your performance in the standard obstacle course was impressed by your physical prowess and dexterity. Regarding the advanced situation tests…for the first time in the history of the elite Crimson Angels, you achieved a perfect score. In honor of your tenacity, resourcefulness and judgement, Her Majesty, Queen Kira Wintari, has appointed you as her personal guard. The highest position a Crimson Angel can achieve. We are very pleased to have you act in this capacity and have the greatest trust and faith you will lay down your life for our greatest treasure.”

Even Marcus’s jaw dropped at the news. Dean…was all smiles. Sabrina squeaked in surprise as he got to his feet and picked her swinging her around. She laughed with him, unable to contain the joy she felt alongside him.

“I’d heard you’d passed,” Marcus finally said. “But I had no idea they would give a new initiate such a high position. But I could think of no one better.”

“What happened to the last personal guard?” Sabrina asked him.

“Retired with full honors after 30 years of service,” Marcus answered. “He was a Mortal Sayancian. Ready for the challenge?”

“More than ready,” he replied.

She smiled as he picked Kinari up and cradled her between them. It was hard to believe she’d thought she would raise her alone. Their daughter reached up and patted his face, making him laugh a little.

“Such a cutie,” he murmured, taking her hand in his.

“Daddy,” she said with a big smile.

They both froze, looking down at her. Kinari just giggled and screamed that same word at the top of her lungs before snuggling into his chest.

“Today’s a day for a lot of firsts,” Sabrina said, tears of joy stinging her eyes.

“I can’t think of a more perfect day,” Dean sighed. “I love you both so much.”

“I love you too,” she replied. A ding rang out from the kitchen. “And there’s the pie for dessert tonight.”

“That would do it,” he laughed.

 

The End


End file.
